Doctor Mels
by CaskettForeverFB
Summary: A Journal of Melody pond (The second) Named after her Mother. This is a Journal she is keeping while on the journey to find her Father and understand who she is in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

My first day of posting in a journal. Mum said it would be a good way to keep track of when things are happening for me. Time traveling is hard work, you meet one person one day and you see them again but it turns out it was like 13 years for them.  
I'm ofcores talking about my new boyfriend, we meet one year in England next thing I know me and Mum are on the road again. I come back to see him trying to time it for only one day later but I showed up 13 years late not looking one day older.

Mother says I drive the T.A.R.D.I.S Like my Dad did, not well. I can't seen to get the timing right and I always leave the hand break on. It's okay though for some reason I find the sound it makes calming.

I had to regenerate again last night, the whole being time lord and having some stupid human body that keeps getting tired is driving me mad. If I was full time lord I wouldn't have to do this so often. The way I'm going on it sounds like i'm old as hell but really I'm only 19, the human bodies cant hold the power I have so I need a new one nearly every week. It's hard to keep changing so much, not only dose it hurt a bit but its tiring on me. I wont last as long going on like this, Maybe I'll last long enough to meet my Father though.

My Mother gave me this book for my 16th birthday, she said I would know when was the right time to start using it and I should save it for when I'm really gonna need it. Last night she also showed me her book, It was full to the point of bursting she had even added new paper to it so she can keep writing. She told me she used it when she knew my Father and she had been writing in it what they had done together so when she sees him again she can know where he is up to in his time line and what he knows. I don't know if the fact she still writs in it every day means she still sees him or if it mean she just likes writing now.

Only because this is my first log i'm gonna try add in as many things about me as possible just so the person reading this can know everything about me with out having to do a big search. I guess I'll start from before me, the story of my Mother and Father.

Well My Mum's name is River Song, she changed her name from Melody Pond after she meet my Father. He actually gave her the name idea by saying that her name was River, There time lines were out by a lot. He knew the future her from after her name change but it was the first time she had meet him. When Mum first meet Dad she was on a mission to kill him (I know romantic right?) and she did do it in the end but saved his life. She did this by giving up her re gen power. Oh yeah, uhh, my Mother and Father are time lords too well they do have to be for me to be but you know, just saying. Mum is only half and dad is full so I ended up being like 1 and a half time lord. I have not clue how that works but it dose so moving on now.

When my Mother found out she was going to be a Mum she knew my Dad couldn't take that so she did what she says was one of the hardest things she has ever done. She left. She told me that she told my Dad that I was born abd that I should just stay and not go looking but the reason I have picked now to start writing in this is because I want to find him. Mother says that if I find him and see the things he dose I'll never come home, because I'll live forever just like him I will never come back and we would end up speeding our whole lifes looking and trying to save the univers. I don't think so, I wanna know him and see what he sees. If the people at touchwood are right and I am stronger then him, then hes gonna need my help one day and theres no way i'm not gonna be there when he needs me.

I think I'm going to try take Mum along for the ride too, she might like to see him again. I'll be leaving in around 3 days later, I can't say dates the logs im making are on with this. Never know when or where I am these days.

End Of Log.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm leaving now, I told Mum I was thinking of going and she freaked out. Can't blame her though, shes worked my whole life to try and keep me away from him but she can't do it now. Under the laws of earth I can do want I want now, I would really like her to go to but she says she can't I'm not to sure why though.

I can't wait till I get to see him. I have a feeling hes not going to know who I am though. Mother did say she sends him photos and tells him about the things I do but she has never taken a photo of me or even ever asked me about the things I do on my trips. I don't know why she would lie but I'm just hoping that he's still alive. If I travel out there and find that the whole time I've been told story's of the amazing man that'll never die, that'll never give up on the world is dead I don;t know what I would do.

This is going to be a short log for now I'll come back when I land and say where I am. Be back soon.


End file.
